Daredevil (TV series)
Marvel's Daredevil, or simply Daredevil, is an American web television series that stars the superhero character of the same name. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on Netflix. On November 7, 2013, Marvel announced the 13-episode series as a joint project with Netflix.Netflix Orders Four Marvel Live-Action Series On December 6, 2013, Marvel announced that Drew Goddard would join the series as Showrunner and Executive Producer and write the first episode Into the Ring.DREW GODDARD JOINS DAREDEVIL ON NETFLIX On May 24, 2014, Drew Goddard left the project handing his position to Steven S. DeKnight.Drew Goddard Exits Marvel’s ‘Daredevil’ TV Series The whole first season premiered on April 10, 2015. On April 21, 2015, the series was renewed for a second season. Douglas Petrie and Marco Ramirez joined the series as the new showrunners.Netflix Orders a Second Season of 'Marvel's Daredevil' The whole season premiered on March 18, 2016. On July 21, 2016, the series was renewed for a third season.Next stop: Hell’s Kitchen. #Daredevil Season 3 is coming soon Erik Oleson joined the series as the new showrunner. The whole season premiered on October 19, 2018. Season Synopses Season One ]] "Marvel's Daredevil" is a live action series that follows the journey of attorney Matt Murdock, who in a tragic accident was blinded as a boy but imbued with extraordinary senses. Murdock sets up practice in his old neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, New York where he now fights against injustice as a respected lawyer by day and masked vigilante at night. Season Two ]] Just when Matt thinks he is bringing order back to the city, new forces are rising in Hell's Kitchen. Now the Man Without Fear must take on a new adversary in Frank Castle and face an old flame – Elektra Natchios. Bigger problems emerge when Frank Castle, a man looking for vengeance, is reborn as The Punisher, a man who takes justice into his own hands in Matt's neighborhood. Meanwhile, Matt must balance his duty to his community as a lawyer and his dangerous life as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, facing a life-altering choice that forces him to truly understand what it means to be a hero. Season Three ]] Missing for months, Matt Murdock reemerges a broken man, putting into question his future as both vigilante Daredevil and lawyer Matthew Murdock. But when his archenemy Wilson Fisk is released from prison, Matt must choose between hiding from the world or embracing his destiny as a hero. Cast Starring Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Seasons 1-3) *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page (Seasons 1-3) *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson (Seasons 1-3) *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley † (Season 1) *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich † (Season 1) *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley † (Season 1) *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna (Seasons 1; Special Guest Star Season 3) *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple (Seasons 1-2) *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Seasons 1-3) *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher (Season 2) *Élodie Yung as Elektra (Season 2) *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower (Season 2-3) *Joanne Whalley as Maggie Grace (Season 3) *Jay Ali as Ray Nadeem † (Season 3) *Wilson Bethel as Benjamin Poindexter (Season 3) Recurring Cast *Scott Glenn as Stick † (Seasons 1-2) *Peter McRobbie as Father Paul Lantom † (Seasons 1-3) *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter (Seasons 1-3) *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu Yoshioka † (Season 1-2) *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney (Seasons 1-3) *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison (Seasons 1-3) *Skylar Gaertner as Young Matt Murdock (Season 1) *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock † (Season 1,3) *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao (Seasons 1-2) *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov † (Season 1) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov † (Season 1) *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett (Seasons 1-2) *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl (Seasons 1-3) *Susan Varon as Josie (Seasons 1-2) *Clancy Brown as Ray Schoonover † (Season 2) *Michelle Hurd as Samantha Reyes † (Season 2) *McCaleb Burnett as Elliot Grote/Grotto † (Season 2) *Ron Nakahara as Hirochi † (Season 2) *Danny Johnson as Benjamin Donovan (Season 2-3) *Marilyn Torres as Louisa Delgado † (Season 2) *John Pirkis as Stan Gibson † (Season 2) *Kate Udall as SAC Tammy Hattley (Season 3) *Sunita Deshpande as Seema Nadeem (Season 3) *Joe Jones as Felix Manning (Season 3) *Annabella Sciorra as Rosalie Carbone (Season 3) Behind the Scenes *On October 10, 2012, the rights to the character Daredevil were reverted from FOX back to Marvel Studios.Marvel movies: Daredevil rights revert back to Marvel and Disney *On November 7, 2013, Marvel announced a joint project with Netflix to bring a 13-episode series featuring Daredevil to television. *On May 27, 2014, Charlie Cox was cast as Matt Murdock/Daredevil.Charlie Cox to Star in ‘Daredevil’ TV Series for Marvel and Netflix *The production of the series started in July 2014. *The series description on Netflix lists it as TV-MA and as Exciting, Gritty, Dark. Videos Title Sequence Marvel's Daredevil - Opening Titles - Now Streaming on Netflix Teasers Marvel & Netflix Announce Daredevil Release Date - Marvel's Daredevil Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Transformation Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Street Scene Motion Poster SPOILER ALERT First Look at the Red Suit From Marvel's Daredevil Marvel's Daredevil - Coming Soon, Season 2 - Only On Netflix HD Daredevil Season 2 Trailer Announcement Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Daredevil - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Foggy Nelson - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Karen Page - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Frank Castle - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Elektra - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Suiting Up - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Ensemble - Netflix HD Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Teaser Confessional HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Burn HD Netflix Trailer Marvel's Daredevil - Trailer 2 Marvel's Daredevil - NYCC Sizzle - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Part 2 - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 - Final Trailer - Netflix HD Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Meet Agent Poindexter HD Netflix Behind the Scenes File:Marvel's Daredevil Featurette HD Netflix File:Marvel's Daredevil Foggy Nelson HD Netflix File:Marvel's Daredevil Karen Page HD Netflix File:Marvel's Daredevil Wilson Fisk HD Netflix File:Marvel's Daredevil Claire Temple HD Netflix See Also *''The Defenders'' *''Jessica Jones'' *''Luke Cage'' *''Iron Fist'' *''The Punisher'', spinoff series. References External Links * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:Daredevil (TV series)